Racks and baskets formed from plastic-coated metal wire have become very popular consumer items. These products are available as shelves, racks and baskets which facilitate convenient storage of articles as desired. The use of plastic coating in connection with these types of products provides for an attractive, durable and corrosion resistant finish. These products can thus be used not only in kitchen and bathroom areas but also throughout the house. Baskets or racks formed of coated wire material have proven particularly useful. These types of products include interconnected coated wire members which define baskets of various shapes. The fronts of such baskets are usually open to facilitate the placement and removal of articles into and from the basket.
For example, coated stackable shelf units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,320 entitled STACKABLE SHELF UNIT. Hangable, stackable basket units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,125 entitled HANGABLE, STACKABLE BASKET.
Baskets and racks so formed may be configured so as to facilitate easy mounting thereof. The versatility of such racks can be further enhanced when two or more racks can be used in connection with one another. A further desirable feature is nestability which permits compact storage of a group of racks during shipment, storage and when on display.
One class of articles that has a characteristic, elongated shape, is that of wrapping materials. These include foils, plastic wraps and plastic bags. These items have become very popular with consumers. They tend to be stored in or near the kitchen. Very often they are found stacked one on top of the other on a pantry shelf.
A known free standing rack usable with wrapping materials has been formed of plastic covered wire. This rack has a central support frame with elongated transversed extending shelves. The shelves are fixedly attached and extend from both sides of the frame. Each shelf includes a high package retaining lip. The lip in the known rack is about one inch high. As a result, articles cannot be removed transversely off of a shelf. Rather, the articles can only be removed from an end of a shelf. This results in a substantial limitation on the ease of use and convenience of the known rack.
Heretofore, no known wrapper rack arrangements have been configured which provide all of the above-desired features including nestability, and modularity. In addition, the known wrapper racks are not suitable for both panel mounting or free standing usage.